1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to field emission devices, especially to a field emission device with two adjusting electrodes, and a field emission display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FEDs) are a novel, rapidly developing flat panel display technology. Compared to conventional displays, such as cathode-ray tube (CRT) and liquid crystal display (LCD), FEDs are superior in providing a wider viewing angle, lower energy consumption, smaller size, fast response, and higher quality.
A conventional field emission device of a field emission display generally includes an anode, a cathode, an emitter, and a fluorescent layer disposed on a surface of the anode. When the field emission device is operated, the cathode provides an electrical potential to the emitter, which causes the emitter to emit electrons according to the electrical potential. The anode also provides an electrical potential to accelerate the emitted electrons to bombard the fluorescent layer for luminance.
However, it is difficult to control the emission direction of the electrons to bombard the fluorescent layer, therefore only a part of the electrons hits the fluorescent layer for luminance due to deflection of the electrons. Simultaneously, cross-talk phenomenon occurs during the operation of the field emission display, thus the luminous efficiency of the field emission display using the conventional field emission device is decreased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a field emission device having two adjusting electrodes, which can control emission directions of electrons emitted from a cathode.